Maybelle Healing-Fairy
by Angel Princess 31
Summary: When Maybelle has to leave the main Fairy Tree because of a disagreement with Head Mother Fairy, she ventures out to find a new home - unsure whether she should land on ground. Head Mother Fairy has never allowed that before. Can she find her way, and have the confidence to move on? (Rated T because of slight romance. Wasn't sure how to rate :)).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my story! This is my first FanFiction (site also) story. I write a lot of Fairy Tales, it's what I am most comfortable with :). I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

My feet touch solid ground for the first time . . . It's an amazing feeling - and something Head Mother Fairy will never be able to take away. The moss is soft and plush, just like I've always imagined it would be . . .

I spin around, trying to look at the glowing wings on my back. I spin like a dancer instead - bringing my arms up above my head. My dainty feet sink into the moss that surrounds me. It's like a dream. I'm in a small alcove on a tree trunk, surrounded by glowing plants, and twinkling stars. I've never seen such beauty in all my fairy days. (We won't mention how many of those I've had . . .)

I gently touch the wood of the tree, breathing life into the trunk, willing the tree to live longer. I smile as I step back, almost feeling the tree perk up at my gift. "There you go little guy," I whisper to it, stroking the wood.

"Maybelle!"

I sigh. I swear that high-pitched, squeaky voice will be the end of me. "Coming Madelinn!" I yell, floating up with my wings. "There you are," she huffs, crossing her arms at me as I float up to her. "What were you doing?"

"Breathing life into the tree," I say quickly, not mentioning the fact that I stood on moss. "And . . .?" Madelinn prompts, waving her hand in a small circle. I shrug. "And breathing life into the tree." I say simply. Madelinn sighs at me. "Really Maybelle? Ugh, who cares. Let's get going. Head Mother Fairy wants to see you." She says, waving her hand as she flies towards the fairy tree. "Keep up Maybelle! I swear you're the slowest fairy ever!" I huff. "I am not! I'm just taking my time, and enjoying life." I say with a smile. Madelinn sighs again. "There's no time for lollygaggin' and enjoying life when the Head Fairy wants to talk to you."

"I'll do whatever I want, Madelinn. Head Fairy only _advises_ us on how to live, and be good fairies."

"Exactly!" Madelinn says in distress. "Maybelle, you need to learn that 'advises' means sets rules, tells us what to do, tells us how to live."

"But why should we be held back and bound, and not adventure through the world? There's a whole world out there to explore and heal! Just think of what we could _do_!" I say dramatically, grabbing Madelinn's hands. She jerks them away from me, glaring. "I can't believe you just said that Maybelle." I shrug, continuing flying toward the main Fairy Tree. "It's all true though."

"Don't ever speak another word like that to anyone else. You're lucky you're not in Fairy Confinement already." Madelinn says promptly. I wave it off. "Eh, who cares anyway? I've been there before."

"Yet you don't mind going back?!" Madelinn says incredulously as we flutter into the Fairy Tree. "Oh please Madelinn. Stop getting your wings in a tizzy." I tell her offhandedly. She huffs, and flies ahead of me.

"Miss Madelinn Lady-Fairy, and Miss Maybelle Healing-Fairy!" The announcer yells as we flutter into the meeting room.

The Head Fairy glances up from her leaf book. "Ah, Miss Madelinn, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone off too." She finally notices me. "Oh, Miss Maybelle. Nice to see you again." I nod curtly in response. "Head Fairy. I didn't expect to be called back here so soon after the annual meeting." The Head Fairy smiled fakely. "I didn't either. Let's make short business of this, shall we?" I nod. "Let's."

"Maybelle Healing-Fairy," She starts curtly, "It has been brought to my attention that you spend a fair amount of time outside of the Fairy Tree, and it's protective branches." I glance at Madelinn, who is staring at the far wall behind the Head Fairy. I shrug. This seems to irritate her. "As it seems you do not object to this behavior," she seeths, "you have three days to decide what you shall do - you can stay in Fairy Confinement for a day and night as punishment for breaking our rules, OR, you can leave the Fairy Tree, and never return again."

Madelinn's eyes widen as she looks at the Head Fairy. "But Head Mother!" She protests. The Head Fairy holds up her hand, silencing the girl. "This is Maybelle's choice. If she does not choice within the next three days, I shall decide for her." An evil glint passes through her eyes. I frown. There is something not right here . . .

"I'll go back to my branch now," I say. Head Mother Fairy nods. "Please do."

I flutter out, not bothering to see if Madelinn is following me.

I already know what choice I will make.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review, as I am very new to this site :) Thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grab my canvas bag, and begin to shove things into it. If we can't leave the Fairy Tree, how are we supposed to live up to our oath as a Healing-Fairy? To go out and heal all things of the Fairy Kingdom. Which yes - stretches far and wide.

I huff, and grab some more things to shove into my bag. I close it tight, and grab my healer's flower, sticking it in my hair. I glance around. My small little room made of leaves on my branch of the Fairy Tree seems a little more confining now. I sigh, picking up my bag. I set the note I wrote for Madelinn on the bed. I flutter out of my room, never looking back

* * *

I go back to the tree where Madelinn found me yesterday first. I don't think it's settled on my mind yet that I'll never be going back to the Fairy Tree. I set my bag down on the moss, fluttering down until my toes come in contact with the moss. I look around. The tree seems happy today. I smile, and heal some of the flowers in the little alcove. Then I set to work figuring out where I'm going to go. I look out of the opening, looking around at everything in the forest. I look down towards the ground when I hear a distant shout. Where could that be coming from? In curiousity, I flutter down.

I don't see anything on the ground as I settle my feet there. "Hello?" I call out gently.

"Are _you_ the one who's been healin' the tree?" A haughty voice calls.

I jump. "Um, well, yes, I guess you could say that-" I'm cut off by my surprise. The speaker emerges from one of the ferns. His arms are crossed. He's frowning. "Who gave you permission to heal this tree? What makes you think you have a right to heal this tree?" I'm caught off guard. "Oh . . . , well, I'm a Healing-Fairy, and it looked a little sad, so I just thought I'd perk it up . . ." my voice trails off as his frown and glare at me deepen. I shrink towards the tree. "This tree didn't need no healin'." He says quietly in anger. I nod, shrinking up against the tree. "I'll never heal it again, I swear." He fixes another awful glare at me. "You'd better not." Then he turns to scurry off. "Wait!" I say. He stops. "Where are your wings?" I ask curiously. He cocks his head at me. "Wings?" He asks like I'm stupid. "Yeah, wings. Like these," I tell him, turning slightly and fluttering my wings for him to see. "I don't got wings." He says matter-of-factly. I cock my head this time. "Why not?"

"Because I'm a Pixie, that's why. Pixie's ain't got wings." He says in annoyance. "Where are your scout tools?" I ask him. He looks at me curiously. "My what?"

"Your scout tools," I repeat. "I ain't a scout neither." He says. "But you're a boy - all boys are scouts." He barks a laugh. "Ah, that's cute. You think I'm like one of them boy fairies. Well I'm not!" I cock my head in confusion. "Well then, if you're not a Fairy, and you're not a scout what are you?"

"I already told you," he said, seeming to get a little annoyed. "I'm a Pixie. I do what I want, whenever I want." I blink. "What?"

"Like, you know, dancing, living life, eating, cooking, partying, playing pranks."

"Pranks?"

"Please don't tell me you don't know what a prank is." He says, rubbing his eyes. I shake my head. "No. What is it?"

"It's a prank you play on someone - like, you know, a practical joke?"

"I'm not sure what a joke is either," I say, "but from the sound of it, it doesn't sound very practical to me." He smirks. "Oh, it's practical alright." He turns away from me again. "Now, this little chat has been nice 'n' all, but I've got to be going. See ya around." He hops over a stone, walking away. "Wait!" I call, hurrying after him. "You still haven't answered all my questions!"

I follow him as best I can. He's an awfully fast runner, and my dainty feet are not used to this rough ground. I decide to use my wings instead. It's a little harder to keep track of his dark mop of hair up in the air, but I manage to do it. I flutter down and follow him on my feet when he enters a flower hall-path-thing of sorts. There are all sorts of different flowers - daisies, tulips, roses, chrysanthemums - pretty much any flower you could think of was lining the path, arching and connecting at the top to make a tunnel of flowers.

He bounds around, disappearing in and out of the flowers, but always reappears on the path. When we get to the end of the path, he turns left, sprinting. I follow him, choosing instead to flutter to him using my wings. "Where are you going?" I ask him quietly. He looks up, then frowns. "That's cheating!" I cock my head. "What's cheating?"

"Flying!" He shouts, running on. "Oh," I say quietly, fluttering down. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize there were rules." He stops, and looks back at me. "There aren't any rules - what made you think that?"

"You said flying was cheating." I tell him. He blinks, straight faced. "Oh. That meant you had an unfair advantage." He explains. "Oh," I say, blushing slightly. "Where are you going?" He shrugs. "Home. But don't follow me!" He adds quickly. I cock my head. "Why not?"

"I'm already in trouble enough as it is!" He says quickly again, holding his hands out in front of him. I furrow my brow. "I haven't-"

"It's against the rules for Fairies and Pixies to mingle. Didn't you know that?!" He whispers harshly. I shake my head. "No. I don't remember that rule . . ."

"It's a Pixie rule, actually."

"Oh."

"Look - I have to be going. Don't follow me. I'll get in trouble if you follow me, okay?" I nod. "Okay." He turns to leave. "Oh wait!" I say. "You never told me your name. I'm Maybelle."

"Nice to meet you Maybelle. I'm Alec Rogue."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! ;) I'm sorry for the short chapters - I just like dramatic endings! Next chapter we will meet Alec more. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Please R &R! :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wait a full 5 minutes before scampering off after Alec. I can't go back to the Fairy Tree, and I'm curious to see what his home looks like. Is it in a tree too?

 _Don't be silly Maybelle,_ I tell myself. _He can't fly. Of_ _ **course**_ _he doesn't live in a tree._

But he can live _by_ a tree.

I peek around the fern I'm hiding behind, and see Aelc talking to some other . . . what did he call them? Oh yeah. Pixies. He's talking to some other Pixies. They look like the Fairies at the Fairy Tree - only they don't have wings.

My wings flutter subconsciously as I peer on with curiosity, peeking farther ahead through the ferns. It looks like the Fairy Tree, but on the ground. Everyone lives in little leaf homes, and there seems to be a main spot for everyone to hang out. I slip farther behind the fern leaf as Alec walks by with his friends. "Yeah, I did some exploring today too," Alec says. His brown eyes are big and warm, his face lit up in a cocky smile. His dark hair hangs on his forehead in clumps. "I scared a poor little animal." His friends chuckle. My face heats up in rage. _Did he just call me an animal?!_ I stomp out from behind the fern once he passes with his friends, hands on my hips. "I'm not an animal! I'm insulted you would say that!" I say hotly. Alec freezes. Frozen still. 100% frozen.

"AHEM." I say, tapping my foot. He blinks. Swallows. His friends turn around, looking at me curiously. Then their eyes widen when they see my wings. "A FAIRY!" They glare at Alec. Alec gulps. "I told her not to follow me." He turns and glares at me. " _Didn't_ I?" I shrug. "Yeah, duh, because of your rules 'n' stuff. But only I'm in charge of me. It's why I was kicked out of the Fairy Tree." One of Alec's friends looks at me curiously. "You were kicked out of the Fairy Tree?"

"Yeah . . ." I say slowly. He looks at Alec. Alec shrugs. "Why were you thrown out?" He asks. I shrug. "I'm not sure _exactly_ , but I think it was because I didn't obey the rules."

"You don't obey rules?" His other friend asks with a smirk. I shrug slowly. "I guess not . . . ?" He glances at Alec and the other guy. "We have to talk to Kazi."

"About what?" Alec asks nervously. I grin at him. He glares and sticks his tongue out. I scoff at him, and stick my tongue out also. The other two seem to miss this exchange. "About _her_! Duh. Just think; a Fairy-turned-Pixie. We'll be famous."

"Or dead." Alec says promptly. His friends roll their eyes. "Whaaaaatever." One of them waves their hand. "We'll take her ourselves then." The reach forward to grab my hand. Alec stops them. "Whoawhoawhoa! If anyone gets to take her to Kazi, it's me. I found her first!" He protests. His friends cross their arms. "Then take her to Kazi."

"But we might get in trouble!"

"Just take her to Kazi! We'll come too."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Fiiiiine. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"I'm blamin' you dude. You found her. As you've stated previously."

Alec sighs.

* * *

"Alec! Mondo! Killio! What have you been up to? What are you hiding behind yourselves?" Kazi asks suspiciously. "Oh, um, nothing Kazi," Alec starts slowly. I roll my eyes and huff. "Chicken," I mutter, shoving past them. "Hi - I'm Maybelle." I say bluntly.

Kazi's eyes widen, and he looks at the boys. "Is this a joke?!" He says in a harsh whisper. Mondo and Killio point at Alec. "He found her!" They say in unison. Alec growls and turns to them. "Thanks you guys! I thought we agreed to take the blame together!"

"We never said that," one of them answers quickly.

"Silence!" Kazi says. He turns to me. "Miss Maybelle. Please turn around." He makes a turning motion with his finger. I turn in a slow circle, and I see the boys are frozen in place. I grin inwardly.

"Fairy or Pixie?"

"Fairy . . . ?" I say slowly. He nods. "I thought as much. Boys . . ." They look like deer when you catch them with your fairy light. I laugh really softly. Alec glares at me.

He's kind of childlike in a way - mischievous, immature, and impish in an annoying way. I frown and cross my arms as Kazi reprimands them.

"But, all that said," Kazi says, looking over at me. "I think she should stay."

"WHAT?!" All three boys explode at once, turning in unison to look at Kazi. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Alec shouts, his eyes as big as saucers. I cross my arms again, remaining silent. I'm not sure I want me here any more than Alec seems to not. "She's a FAIRY!" He finishes. Kazi raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I know. But an outcasted fairy, correct?" Alec nods sheepishly. "I think she'd bring something new and exciting to this camp. Plus, we need something to party for, right?" All three boys perk up. "Did you say party?!" Mondo asks excitedly. Kazi smirked. "Yes I did."

"YIPEEEEEE!" Killio and Mondo shouted in unison, hoping around the tent, pumping their fists in the air as they did so.

"You're so immature," I mutter under my breath. "Why are parties so exciting?" I ask Alec. He stares at me. "Have you never been to a party before?" I shake my head. "Is it like the annual gathering of the Fairies?" I ask him. He laughs. "Ha! No way!" He grins hugely. "You're going to love this!"

* * *

I stand towards the shadows as the Pixies' party begins. It is loud and noisy . . . , and loud . . . , and noisy . . . , oh, and bright.

So, so bright.

They have so many little lights set up and little fires set up everywhere, it's going to burn the eyeballs right out of my head. And there's so much food . . . sooooo much food. No one would ever be able to eat all that food. Ever. And there are a lot of different drinks that I have no idea what they are. I watch as the Pixies all gather in the party area - some picking up instruments, some going to the food, others to the drinks, and others to a space in front of the musicians, I'm assuming to dance.

I hide in the fern plant I'm by, leaning up against it's base. I close my eyes as I listen to the musicians start up their music.

"Well, are you going to mope in that fern all night, or are you going to come and see what a real party looks like?" Alec's haughty voice asks. I sigh. "Fine."

I walk out of the fern and join him. "What part of the party do you enjoy the most?" I ask him. "Whoawhoawhoa. No personal questions, okay?" He backs up, hands up, palms facing me. I roll my eyes. "Whatever. But how am I supposed to enjoy the party if I don't know what the best part is?"

"Um, the best part is all of it, duh." Alec replies, as if I'm a dummy. I roll my eyes again and huff. "If you keep treating me like a dummy, I'm going to punch your face."

"Physical harm to another Pixie results in 3 hours of Pixie Confinement." Alec resites. I grind my teeth. "I've been in Fairy Confinement before . . ."

"I've been in Pixie Confinement before too. So glad to know I have just met a fellow mischief maker."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

I look over as a few Pixies start yelling, and holding up a bag. "Look what we found in the ancient tree!" They shouted. I try to look closer. I blink. "Hey, that's mine!" I tell Alec. He grins and shrugs. "Eh. You'll probably get it back if you ask for it."

" _Probably_ get it back?" I ask worriedly. He shrugs. "Some Pixies are nicer than others." I sigh. _Great . . . Who knows if I'll ever get it back._

I walk up to the Pixies. "Um, excuse me, that's mine."

They look up at me. Blink. Grin. "Awesome. Can we look through it first?" Their eyes gleam with curiosity. "Um, I guess if you don't break anything. Can I have it after you're done?"

"Yeah!" They shout as they run off.

I swallow, and my brow furrows. I go back to Alec. "You don't think they'll break any of my stuff, do you?" Alec shrugs. "One never knows."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying my story! :) Reviews always make me happy! :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the slower update. I'll hopefully update better in the future :) I still have to figure out when I'll be updating, and how often. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Wake up sleepy head!" Alec shouts from outside my leaf tent. "It's time to get up!"

I groan, and turn over. "Leave me alone . . ."

"No can do!" Alec says cheerily from the doorway. "Rise and shine!" He steps aside to let the light filter in. I squint, closing my eyes further. "Jerkhead," I mutter. I can tell he's grinning. "Let's get going!"

With a moan I stand up, rubbing my eyes. "Do you Pixies never sleep in?"

"What's sleeping in?" Alec asks, straight faced. I blink. "Never mind."

We exit the tent, Alec leading the way, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I moan quietly again. Alec made me stay really really late last night at the party, and then he wants me up early to do it all again? _Gaaaaaah . . ._

We enter the Pixie Square, where a group of Pixies is gathered. Alec runs of to a few of them, and they start up a cheery conversation. He forgets in an instant that I exist. I sigh, and turn back toward my tent.

"Hey, you! The Fairy!"

I turn to the two voices. It's those Pixies who took my bag last night. "Here's your bag back!" They say in unison, tossing it to me. I look inside. "Where's my Fairy Ball?" I ask, looking up. One of them looks a little sheepish, and the other points to him. "He took it."

"Can I have it back?"

"Fine . . ." The Pixie hands it to me begrudgingly. I place it in the bag. "Wait - where's my flower dust?" I look up again. The other this time looks sheepish, and the one who had my Fairy Ball points to him. "He took it." I hold my hand out. The first one sighs and gives it back, placing it gently in my palm. "Thank you," I say politely, and place it back in my bag. I sling my bag over my shoulder. "Now: if one of you would kindly show me the way back to the flower tunnel, I would be most appreciative." They looked bored, and start to leave. "I'll be glad to give him a reward for his troubles." They spring forward at once. "Ooo! I'll do it, I'll do it!" They chorus together. I smile. "I thought as much."

They begin to lead the way, and I follow them on foot. We pass Alec, but he pays no attention to us. He doesn't even seem to notice. I stomp my foot in anger as we walk. I feel my face heating up, my body temperature rising . . .

"Whoa there, Fairy!" One of the Pixies says, backing up. I stop, realizing I've turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say quickly, my skin color quickly changing to normal, "that happens sometimes when I get mad."

"Obviously," they mutter, and continue leading the way. I follow behind them, careful to keep a check on my temper.

We reach the flower tunnel, and they stop, holding out their hands. I sigh and stick my hand in my bag. I move things around until I find what I want. I pull out two flower charms. "These are very special," I tell them. Their eyes look excited as I hand them off. "They're called flower charms, and they can grant you one wish, but _only one_. If you find their flower friend, they'll give you an extra wish. All you have to do it press it, and tell it your wish." They look at each other with sly grins, then they run off. I smile, and turn to the tunnel-path.

* * *

I fly up to the alcove in the tree where Alec found me and set my bag down. I flutter up to the top of the opening, and grow vines down it, making a curtain. Then I begin to arrange things, and make it like a home. I think it would be fun to live in a tree.

"You left without saying goodbye."

I squeak and jump in surprise and whirl around. "Alec! You scared me!"

"You scared me when you disappeared!" He replies. My brow furrows. "I thought you didn't care. You ignored me when I walked right past you." He frowns. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," I argue, putting my hands on my hips. Alec frowns more deeply, and crosses his arms. "No, I didn't."

"Yesyoudid!"

"I did not!"

"Yesyoudid!"

"Maybelle, I'm not going to fight with you about this," Alec says, standing firmly. I feel my face heating up. "Fine! I'm not going to fight either! It's not like you care, anyway! Because when I left, you didn't even pay attention!" I stomp to the back of the alcove. I hear Alec sigh. "Maybelle, you're not understanding, it wasn't like that. But if I started paying attention to a _Fairy_ all of a sudden, people would think that there was something wrong with me, and I might get kicked out of the Pixie camp. You have no idea how much I wanted to ask you where you were going."

"Oh, so all of a sudden if you pay attention to me, you'll get kicked out of your home? You know, I don't remember there being a rule about _Fairies_ not talking to _Pixies_!" I can tell I'm in my super mad mood right now. Alec sighs. "Maybelle, that's not what I meant-"

"Yes it is! You just don't care! Rrr!" I stomp my foot, and squeeze my eyes closed, hands in fists at my sides, trying to calm down. Alec doesn't say anything. Time seems to pass really slowly. I take a deep breath, and open my eyes. I exhale. "I'm sorry for snapping," I say quietly. Alec waves it off. "It's fine, I understand. I'm sorry if I said anything hurtful." This time I wave him off. "No, no, I just overreacted. Like I always do . . ." I mutter quietly. Alec crosses the alcove to join me. "So . . . , are you making this your home?" I nod, looking around. "I was thinking I would. If that's okay," I finish quickly. Alec shrugs. "I have no idea. I don't think anyone has really cared about this tree for years. No one came here . . . , not until you came along." I smile slightly. "It really is a great tree - it reminds me of my home." I walk around, inspecting the different flowers and vines, which are all huge to me. Alec follows me. "It's like . . . living in some fantasy world, with all sorts of new things to explore. See these?" I walk over and point to a small bush. "This bush glows at night with a white light, and sometimes, it glows pink."

"Interesting," Alec says, walking over. I nod. "Yeah, it really is. And did you know that on the full moon, it glows purple?! It's so cool." I finger the leaves. "Sometimes I wish I could be this bush," I turn to look at Alec. "Sometimes it seems like life would be a lot simpler if we were plants. Don't you thi-"

He stops me by brushing his lips against mine. I freeze. "I think that sometimes too." He whispers.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update - I've been really busy lately. But hopefully it won't be as long in the future! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

I watch Alec as he heads toward the vine curtain to leave. After he kissed me, we spent hours touching up the little alcove, and setting up various things - making it more of a home. "Alec, wait." I call, rushing over. He stops and turns around. "Yeah?"

I plant my lips against his. It turns out a little more harshly than I intended, and he takes a few steps back. I pull back. "See you tomorrow." He grins slyly. "See ya tomorrow."

He jumps out of the alcove, and climbs down the tree, using the vines. I walk to the back of the alcove, and sit on one of the flowers. Now I'm bored. I'm so used to having other Fairies around me, that it feels weird not to have them around. Or even hear the fluttering of their wings.

I pick up my trumpet flower. I shake it, then wait. I shake it again. Soon it glows, and then I hear Madelinn's voice. "Maybelle! Where did you go?! Where are you?!" She sounds panicked. "I'm alright Madelinn. I left the Fairy Tree."

"You WHAT?!"

"I left the Fairy Tree. It's no big deal, Madelinn, really. I didn't agree with Head Mother Fairy about things, and how they should go. How can Healing-Fairies heal, if we're not allowed to leave the tree? It just doesn't seem right."

There's a silence on the other end of the flower-port.

"You know Maybelle, you're right. I'll have to see about that."

I pause. "Wait, is this Madelinn? Like, the Madelinn who was yelling at me yesterday because I left the Fairy Tree?" She laughs. "Yes, it's that Madelinn. I was just thinking, what if they had a small radius to leave? Like, ten feet around the Tree?"

"That's a great idea," I say sarcastically. "I knew you'd think it was!" Madelinn says, excited. I blink. "Wait Mad, I wasn't being serious."

"Oh."

A silence fills the room as the trumpet flower dims, meaning there is silence on the other side, but there is still a connection.

"Well, I think I have to go meet with Head Mother Fairy . . . , so . . . I'll . . . talk to you later?" Madelinn says uncertainly. "Yeah. Have fun." I tell her, and cut the connection. I toss the flower onto my bed. I sigh, and plop down next to it. I have this funny feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is. I place a peppermint leaf on my tongue and lay down, folding my hands over my stomach.

The mint seems to sooth me, but I feel restless, hot. What could be wrong with me? Am I getting sick? Are my wings too warm?

I hop up, and check my wings. They're fine, like always. My wings are always in pristine condition. Maybe I walked through some kind of weird plant? I check myself for a rash or something, but see nothing. "Hmmm," I hum, still sucking on the leaf. I spit it out, and dig through my supplies. I find nothing in any of my books that has the same effects I'm suffering.

I think about asking Alec about it.

That makes me feel worse.

I huff and groan in frustration, and fall heavily on my bed of leaves. "I hate myself."

I soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of rustling vines. I peek my eyes open. It's late evening. I wonder who could be here.

"Maybelle? _This_ is where you ran off to?"

I bolt upright. It's Efrain.

I stand up, and walk toward him. "Efrain? Wha . . . what are you doing here?" I ask in bewilderment. He looks around as he walk towards me. "I came looking for you. Madelinn said you left. I got worried when you never showed up to Healing class." I sigh. I had totally forgotten. "Efrain, I'm sooo sorry. I totally forgot. I would have left a note, I swear." He looks slightly hurt. "Just a note?" I cock my head. "Well . . . , sure. What else would I have left? A trumpet flower?"

"I was hoping you'd say you would have said goodbye in person."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously as he walks closer. "Then I could have asked you to stay," he says quietly, as he plays with a strand of my hair. I freeze. Lightnings of heat shoot through my body. I don't know what to say.

"Would you have asked?" I finally whisper. He nods. "Yes."

I step away just as he leans down. "Well, I made my decision. I'm staying here. Head Mother Fairy didn't want me, and if she can't let us have a little more freedom, then I'm done." I cross my arms, determined. Efrain looks at me with concern. "Maybelle, those rules are there to protect us. They are there so nothing in the forest can harm us!"

"You're just like everyone else," I say in disgust, turning away. "But what if, say, you came across a Pixie, and they hurt you? Or worse . . . killed you?" Firm hands grasp my shoulders from behind. "I wouldn't be able to live with that." I jerk myself away from him and stomp off. "You're _all_ the same, aren't you?!" I turn to him accusingly. "Pixie's would never hurt us! Well, they might, but not on purpose! They aren't like that! All they want to do is roam the forest and have fun! And eat. A lot." I add slowly.

"Sounds like you're on good terms with the Pixies." Efrain says, his voice low and quiet with hurt. I bite my lip, thinking I've said too much. I open my mouth to speak, but Efrain cuts me off. "Maybe you should stay here. Maybe the Pixies will treat you better than you think we do." He turns to go quickly. "Wait, Efrain! Wait." He turns slightly, but the hurt still lingers on his face. "I really did like you . . . honest. But with my whole disagreement with Head Mother Fairy, and the change in my world in the last few days . . . ," I sigh, my eyes filling with tears. My voice drops. "I guess those feeling have changed too."

"That's what I thought." He whispers, and disappears.

I run to my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

"Maybelle? Maybelle, are you alright?" I hear a gentle voice ask through my tears. I sit up, still hiccuping, and wipe at my face, tears streaming down it. "I'm . . . I'm . . . fine." I sob again, and Alec wraps me in his arms. "Maybelle, what's wrong?" He asks. I can hear the concern in his voice. I bury my head in his shoulder, still sobbing. "Everything. Every- . . . things wrong!" I hiccup. His hand gently strokes my hair. It has a soothing effect on me. "Surely not _everything_ ," he says teasingly. "If everything were wrong, why-"

"Shut up." I say from his shoulder. He chuckles.

"Really Maybelle. I just want to help."

I take a shaky breath, and lay my cheek on his shoulder. My breathing is shaky, but I try to tell him anyway. "I . . . I miss my home . . . the way it was when I was . . . little. Everything is . . . different now . . . and I don't like . . . it. No . . . one . . . is the way . . . they were. And . . . Head Mother . . . Fairy is . . . awful."

Alec continues to stroke my hair. "I'm sorry, Maybelle. Is there anything the Pixies can do to help you? It really depresses me to see you like this." I shrug, hugging him tightly. "I'll be okay I think. I had a visit from a friend of mine. It rattled me, I guess."

"What friend?" Alec asks, genuinely curious. "A friend of mine from Healing class. Efrain." His strokes in my hair momentarily slow, but then resume. "I see," Alec says carefully. "Did he upset you like this?" I shrug, sitting back and wiping at my eyes. "I guess. He made me realize that things will never be the same."

There's a small silence. "Well, you are more than welcome among us Pixies. Everyone adored you."

"But I barely talked to anyone."

"It doesn't take much."

I laugh softly, wiping at my eyes again. "Thanks. I'll be glad to hang out with you guys. You don't mind if I stay here though, do you?" Alec shakes his head. "No way! You can stay wherever you want. Even some of us Pixies live outside of camp."

"How long have you lived at the camp?" I ask. He thinks for a minute. "Hmm, I dunno. Can't remember." He grins. "I have a bad memory." I laugh, a smiling brightening my features. "Never become some keeper of records, that would be bad." Alec laughs. "Haha, yeah. 'Today we . . . jumped in the pond. I think. Or was that yesterday?'" We both laugh. "That should never happen." I say, laughing. Alec laughs and nods. "Agreed."

Off in the distance, I hear a horn blowing.

"Hey, that's the party horn." Alec glances at me. "Wanna join us?" I smirk. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

 **A/N: Hope you like the longer chapter! :) Thanks for reading! I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all who have read this story! Thank your for your support! I'm sorry for the long wait :( I've been very busy. Thanks sooooooo much to _sildarmillion_! You've been a HUGE support to my story! Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me! Thank you also to _DJ_ and _Swag Giraffe_ for your reviews! I love you all! Sorry about the short chapter - hopefully I'll update this soon so you can know what happens! :)**

 **Have a fantastic day!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I flop down heavily on my bed, and sigh happily. It's the middle of the night, and I just returned to my tree from the party at the Pixie camp. They were so welcoming and nice - but I was getting tired, so left slightly early. The party was dwindling down when I left, so I thought it was probably safe to slip out.

I turn on my side, letting my wings have plenty of space.

Then I fall fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sun glittering through the vines that hang over the entrance to my room. I stretch and yawn, blinking at the light. I sit on my bed, shoulders drooping. Time to find some plants or animals to heal today.

I hop off the bed, and grab my healing bag. I slip my shoes on - dainty little slippers that feel light on my feet. Almost like they are not there.

I peek out of the vines. A fine mist hangs in the air, and it's slightly chilly. I grab a cloak and then flutter to the ground outside. As I walk, the plants behind me perk up. That happens with Healing-Fairies a lot. If we don't control the magic, it simply rolls off of us, and heals whatever we walk past.

I step gingerly over a stone, and flutter over a puddle. It must have rained last night after I got home.

I look up at a particularly large tulip flower. It's stem has snapped. "Oh, you poor little thing," I say, stroking the stem. I carefully wave my hands over the broken area. It just as quickly healed, and the flower straightened, opening it's bud to the sun. The sun sparkled down into the forest, making it look like magic sparkles decorated it - clothing it in beauty.

I sigh in content, and skip on. I find my path wondering toward the Pixie camp. When it's in view, I slow. Something seems to be tense in the atmosphere. I trot up, speaking to the first Pixie I come up to. "What's going on?" I ask in a whisper. Her eyes are wide as she tells me. "The beast is out!" I tilt my head in confusion. "The beast? What does that mean?" Her eyes widen even more, and her mouth drops open. "You don't know about the beast?!" I shake my head. Her voice drops dangerously low. "The beast is a creature that no Pixie alive has ever seen. It eats all the Pixies and Fairies it can, until the full moon." I raise my eyebrows. "But the full moon isn't for another 3 days!"

"I know," the girl says solemnly. "The old scrolls say that a brave Pixie can defeat the beast, but only if he is assisted by the one he trusts the most."

"So who's going?" I ask. She shrugs. "I think they will tell us soon. Kazi is talking to the keepers of the scrolls. He wouldn't leave us in the dark." I nod, swallowing nervously. _Who could it possibly be?_

* * *

"Me?!" I ask incredulously, looking between Kazi and Alec. Kazi nods. "Yes. The keepers told us that they believed Alec was the one to defeat the beast - and he chose you to go with him."

"B-but, I'm not a Pixie," I say nervously. Kazi nods. "We realize that - but it never says the one they trust the most has to be a Pixie." I look over at Alec, who is standing next to me. He's gazing at me so intently, there's no way I can possibly say no. "Oh-kay . . ." I say slowly, looking at Kazi. I square my shoulders. "I'll do it." Kazi smiles at me. "Great. You both have an hour to gather anything you'd like to take." I nod, and as we leave, I can't help but notice that Alec is smiling widely. I turn to him when we exit the leaf tent. "Why did you chose me?" I ask. He looks at me, his smile slipping a little, and his eyebrow raising. "What?"

"Why did you chose me? You barely know me." He shrugs. "It seemed right to chose you. Don't ask me why - it just did." I shrug and nod. "Okay."

"See you in an hour," he says with a smile as he leaves. I smile. "See you in an hour."

* * *

After getting a long send off with lots of shouts and tears and well wishes, Alec and I are off into the forest to hunt down the beast. We hold hands as we walk. It seems natural and calming in an odd way. He helps me cross a log, and we jump over a puddle. Alec splashes me. On purpose. After screeching in fright, I splash him back, then giggle. "That was mean!" I protest. He sputters, wiping his face. "So was that!" I giggle again, covering my mouth. "I guess it was," I confess. He smiles, and we continue on our way. "Where do you think we'll find the beast?" I ask him, looking at him. He frowns in thought, his eyes darkening. "I can't say for sure, but I have a small suspicion after reading some of the scrolls."

"You read some of the scrolls?" I ask in disbelief. He looks at me curiously. "Um, yeah . . . why?"

"We're never allowed to read the scrolls at the Fairy Tree."

"But that's ridiculous!" Alec argues. I shrug. "It's the way it was." Alec shakes his head. "We're going to have to learn all about each other's worlds in order to win this battle."

 **Please review! Love you all! :)**

 **-Angel Princess 31**


End file.
